


Standard Procedure

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Gen, Jack's three dads, Lebanon KS, Local Legends, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: The hospital scene from S14E07 in which Sam and Dean are struggling to fill out Jack's forms, told from the POV of the nurse who is familiar with the Winchesters as local legends from Lebanon.





	Standard Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the premise of the 300th episode. It's going to focus on what the people of Lebanon, Kansas, think about the Winchesters. [You can read more about it here.](https://tvline.com/2018/07/22/supernatural-spoilers-season-14-episode-300-storyline/)
> 
> And if you want to re-watch the hospital scene from S14E07, you can do that [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9XGCV2uN6g)

Morgan sighed. It had been a stressful day here at Eastern Plains County Hospital in Philipsburg and the end of her shift was nowhere in sight. Of course, working in the emergency room was always stressful but today even more so. She had lost count of how many new patients she had processed and how many were still awaiting treatment. It had been a long week and she just wanted to go home.

She rubbed her face with her hands in an attempt to collect some of her strength. Only a few more hours, she told herself, then you can go home, take a hot shower and just relax.

She took a deep breath and straightened herself up. She was about to call over the next waiting patient when the entrance door swung wide open. In came a distraught-looking lumberjack, followed by a shorter guy in a trenchcoat and a second, taller lumberjack who was dragging a sick kid in a white T-shirt along with him.

“We need a doctor!”, shouted the one that had busted through the door first. In every other scenario they would have caused a scene but right here, right now they were nothing out of the ordinary. Everybody here is in need of a doctor, Morgan thought to herself, that's why we're all here, dumbass. She was feeling way too tired to deal with that kind of drama right now but apparently, the universe left her no other choice because they started approaching her desk.

As they were coming closer Morgan felt an odd sense of familiarity. She had seen them somewhere before but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. They weren't from Philipsburg; if they were, Morgan would recognise them right away. But they must be living somewhere here in this area or else they would not have come to this hospital. Morgan was sure she had seen their faces before and their clothing style was so uncanny...

Then it hit her. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered them. She had seen them when she had been visiting her friend Betty over in Lebanon. Betty had told her all about them. They were something of a local legend. Nobody knew where they lived or what they did for a living but you could spot them all the time in Lebanon. Sometimes in a grocery shop, sometimes at the laundromat and sometimes they were just getting gas at the local gas station. It was usually just the two of them but sometimes they had their sidekick in a trenchcoat with them as well. Now, who that sick kid was, Morgan had no idea, Betty had never mentioned him in any of the stories. They drove a black Chevy Impala. Everyone in Lebanon knew that car. Morgan was sure that that very car was probably parked outside the hospital in this very moment.

Oh, Betty was going to be so excited! Morgan couldn't wait to get home and give her a call to tell her all about meeting these myths. She needed to find out as much about them as she could. But the standard questions for an admittal to the hospital could probably take care of that.

They were right in front of her now. The two men that she had heard so much about were standing next to each other while Trenchcoat was behind them holding the kid up. There were red stains on his white tee. Blood?, she wondered. What have they done to this poor boy?

She put on her poker face. She had to stay calm. Before she could even get out her normal 'Hello, how may I help you?', the shorter lumberjack cut her off. “He's sick.” He pointed at the kid. “And he needs to see a doctor. Now.”

Morgan did not like that attitude. She didn't know where those people came from or what sort of surroundings they were used to but that was just not the proper way to address hospital staff. She decided not to snap at him for being rude though and stayed friendly. “Of course. I just have to take his information first, then he can see a doctor.”

The man didn't seem too happy about that. “Listen, this is an emergency.”

“Yes, this is the emergency room so you've certainly come to the right place but I still need to know who it is that we are going to be treating.”

He seemed frustrated. Morgan wondered what was going on that she didn't know about. And why they seemed so unwilling to give out personal information. The two men exchanged a meaningful look that she couldn't quite decipher. Then, the same man spoke again. “Look, can you just get him inside?”

“Sir, I just need some basic information, that's the procedure. I do the workup, then I take him back.” Why didn't he understand that? Had they never been to a hospital before?

“Yeah, basic information is he's sick.”

Wow, sassy. Well, Morgan could play that game too. “Do you see anyone here who isn't?”

He looked around at his company as if she was being a problem. He was the one holding up the procedure by not giving out any information. What were they hiding?

“His full name, please.”

No answer. Just more looking around like they were trying to decide what to do. Or maybe they just didn't know the kid's information. Why didn't they? Did they kidnap him? Were they criminals? Only one way to find out. “You do know his name, right?”

“Jack.” Finally, an answer. Was it the real answer, though, or did he make that name up on the spot?

Morgan typed his answer into the computer anyways while the taller one supplied the last name. Did the first one not know his last name himself? What was going on with these two? “Kline. Jack Kline.”

Trenchcoat tried to help out as well. “K – L – I – N – E.” Yeah, no shit. Morgan knew how to spell.

She moved on to the next question. “Date of Birth?”

The shorter one spoke up again. “Come on, is that important?”

OK, something was definitely up with these people. No wonder they were such a curiosity over in Lebanon. Why were they being so weird about this procedure? Morgan started to worry about the kid. How did he end up with them? And what on earth did they do to him? Maybe she should inform child protective services after this conversation was over. “What did you say your relationship is to the patient?”

Before the one who spoke the most could say anything at all, the taller one cut in. “May 18th. The date of birth. May 18th.” Who knew if that was his real date of birth or just a random date. Morgan put it in the computer nevertheless.

The loud-mouthed one tried to help. “2000. '99. 2000.” He clearly didn't know what year the kid was born in and was just making this up.

Morgan glanced up at the tall one who seemed to know more about the kid than his partner. He simply smiled apologetically. “Uh-huh.”

She returned her attention to her computer screen. Maybe more questions could shed some light on their situation. “Family medical history. Let's start with the father.”

“He's dead.”

OK, not too weird. But given the kid's age, it was unlikely that he died of natural causes. “Cause of death?”

No answer. The two men looked at each other. They seemed like they knew the answer but didn't want to say it. Maybe it was something that the public shouldn't know about. Maybe they were, in fact, criminals. It seemed to be the only logical explanation. But Morgan still wanted to know what exactly the crime was that they were involved in.

Trenchcoat broke the silence. “He was stabbed through the heart and he exploded.” He what now?

The two men turned towards their friend as if they couldn't believe he said that either. What was that supposed to mean? Was it secret code for something?

Before Morgan could ask any further questions the shorter one spoke up again. “OK, you know what, we don't have time for this. Right, he's sick, his name is Jack Kline, his father exploded. There, you've got all the basics. Now what does he need to do to see a doctor?”

Wow, they were really big on their secrecy. They were absolutely hiding something. No surprise that they had made it to the status of a local legend. But Morgan was still curious about what it was that they were so secretive about.

Right in that very moment, the sick kid slipped out of Trenchcoat's grasp and fell onto the floor. The men immediately rushed to his side, calling his name. Morgan called for emergency medical attention. A few paramedics came out with a stretcher, loaded the unconscious kid onto it and took him with them. The three men went with them, refusing to leave the kid's side.

Morgan felt bad. Maybe if she had focused less on the men and their secrets, she could have noticed how badly the kid was in need of treatment and he wouldn't have fainted. She still hadn't figured out how the kid ended up with these guys or how he got into the condition that he was in but given their concern for the kid when he fainted, she was sure that they actually cared about him and didn't just kidnap him. So she wouldn't call protective services on them.

Morgan was still as clueless as she was before about who these legends of Lebanon were or what they did but she would nevertheless have a lot to tell her friend Betty about later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave some feedback! <3


End file.
